


As if I could have a happy Ending

by Soraiko



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraiko/pseuds/Soraiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Ambreings (Roman Reigns x Dean Ambrose) Fanfiktion. "Ich habe euch etwas zu erzählen. Etwas, dass eure Sicht auf mich ändern könnte - und doch muss ich es los werden." Ich bin schlecht in Kurzbeschreibungen, von daher ließt einfach mal rein xD Extra Warnung: Boys Love und Purer Sarkasmus im letzten Abschnitt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if I could have a happy Ending

**1\. One Shot**

 

Es gab vieles auf der Welt, das einem nicht wohlgesonnen war. Das musste ich viel zu oft selbst erleben. Schon seit meiner Kindheit wurden mir nur Steine in den Weg gelegt, wurden mir meine Wünsche verwehrt. Allerdings machte das mich stark, irgendwie, und nur deswegen hatte ich es so weit geschafft.

 

Anfangs stand ich alleine im Ring, wrestelte, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Wenn ich jetzt daran denke, dann war es sogar so – sehr lange, eigentlich **zu** lange. Selbst als ich es in die Elite, in RAW und SmackDown geschafft hatte, war es nicht anders. Doch eins nach dem anderen. Lehnt euch lieber zurück – was nun folgt, könnte nicht sehr schön werden.

Bis zu einem bestimmten Wendepunkt in meinem Leben hieß es „Ich vs. den Rest der Welt“. Eben genannter Wendepunkt änderte mein Leben – wenn ich es jetzt betrachte – für immer.

 

Es war im Frühjahr, wann genau, ist mir entfallen, als ich ein Match, welches ich ebenfalls vergessen habe, bestreiten musste. Als ich auf den Weg zum Ring war, begegnete ich IHM. Ja es war ein Mann, der meine Aufmerksamkeit forderte – und selbst jetzt noch tut, wobei es eher noch schlimmer geworden ist.

Er hatte eine braune Hautfarbe, wobei ich mir selbst sicher war, dass er nur gebräunt war, schwarze Haare, die ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt bis zu den Schultern gingen, graue Augen und ein eigenartiges, aber eindeutig heißes Tattoo, das die ganze rechte Schulter bedeckte. Mir war schon damals bewusst gewesen, dass ich ihm nachstarrte und auch später während des Matches waren meine Gedanken bei ihm. Kein Wunder also, dass ich verloren hatte. Weiß Gott, warum ich diesen Fakt noch weiß!

 

Das erste Mal, als ich mehr von diesem Mann erfuhr, war in einer einfachen, öden Kneipe. Ich weiß eigentlich nicht mehr genau, WARUM ich dort war. Vielleicht wegen einem unbedeutendem... Ah es war wegen einem Freund. Nein... er war ein Arsch. Er hatte für sich beschlossen mich fallen zu lassen, wie andere Menschen eine heiße Kartoffel fallen ließen. Und er war nur einer von vielen und nach ihm taten es auch noch viele. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was an mir _anders_ war, wobei... man konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Ich war lange Zeit die unterste Schublade der Gesellschaft. Freundschaften – lange Freundschaften – waren für mich wohl unerreichbar. Ganz egal wie berühmt ich nun war. Egal zurück zum Thema: Wegen ihm damals wollte ich meine Schmerzen einfach nur noch ertränken, wortwörtlich.

Damals hatte ich nicht viel von dem anderen Wrestler erfahren. Vielleicht war ich auch einfach nur zu betrunken. Wobei das nicht sein konnte, sonst wären wir damals bestimmt im Bett.... oder in dem Fall auf dem Klo... gelandet. Egal woran es lag, an eine Sache konnte ich mich sehr gut erinnern. Der Name, sein Name. Der Samoaner, wie ich später von ihm selbst erfuhr, war Roman Reigns. Der Name war sehr passend meiner Meinung nach, da er eindeutig nach einem Mann aussah, der _regieren_ konnte und die _Führung_ übernehmen konnte. Als ich damals nur an den Namen dachte, spürte ich ein komisches Gefühl. Doch das habe ich damals auf den Kater geschoben. Schon erstaunlich wie dumm, wie blind, ich war. Obwohl... ich verstehe mich schon – er war ein Fremder, wenn auch ein heißer Fremder.

 

Von dem Zeitpunkt an trafen wir uns immer öfter und auch beruflich hatten wir es mehr miteinander zu tun. Anfangs wurden wir oft gegeneinander ausgespielt, aber irgendwann wurden wir dann – auf unser beider Bitte hin – zusammen als Team in den Ring geschickt. Als „Gegner“ schon sind wir schnell zu Freunden, beste Freunden, geworden und nach der Entscheidung, dass Roman und ich zusammen Matches hatten, wurden wir schließlich _Brüder_. Damals war ich glücklicher als niemand anderes und irgendwie machte mir das Angst.

 

Während NXT hatte ich mich noch mit Seth Rollins befreundet. Warum hatte ich ihn eigentlich angesprochen? Wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Haarfarbe oder seiner großen Nase. Eigentlich auch egal – das Ergebnis zählte. Eben jenes Ergebnis war eine weitere Freundschaft (trotz meiner Ängste), die auch Roman bald besaß. Wir waren erstaunlich schnell unzertrennlich und die McMahons bemerkten es ebenfalls. Sie hatten unser besonderes Band zu unserem Ticket zur Elite gemacht – und ich liebte diese Idee.

 

Sierra.

Hotel.

India.

Echo.

Lima.

Delta.

 

SHIELD – das starke Band zwischen drei Männern, zwischen drei _Brüdern,_ die zusammen in die Elite wollten. So gesehen wäre das alles einen Film wert, aber uns schenkte man keine Beachtung. Oder nein, lasst mich mich verbessern: Man gab uns Beachtung, aber keiner mochte uns – noch nicht. Wir hatten zu dritt so viel erreicht, konnten von niemandem aufgehalten werden, aber das WWE Universum hasste uns. Wo sie uns früher, während NXT, noch alle bejubelt hatten, buhten sie uns nun aus, wollten uns loswerden.

Ich war das alles gewöhnt, mich hatte es nie gestört. Roman allerdings war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Ihn verletzte es jedes Mal, wenn er den Hass der Leute sah, aber er machte weiter. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau erinnern, als ich zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass er das Team auflösen kann, dass er etwas besseres verdient hätte. Vor allem jetzt, wo er eine Partnerin hatte. Etwas, das mich schwer getroffen hatte, aber dazu später mehr.

Und auch Seth kam mit dem Hass nur schwer zurecht. Er zog auch nur noch mit, weil er das Gefühl der Kontrolle mochte, schon fast liebte.

 

Ich hatte kein Problem damit, dass mich die Leute los werden wollten. Doch eine Sache störte mich. Sie hassten mich, uns, wegen dem Band – der Freundschaft – die uns als SHIELD zusammenhielt und stärkte. The SHIELD war unser Band, es war nichts Erfundenes – und alle hassten es. Mir war klar gewesen, schon die ganze Zeit über, dass ich die beiden nur hinderte, aber es auf diese Weise gezeigt zu bekommen, war hart. Allerdings war da immer Roman, der mir versicherte, dass das nicht der Fall war. Er kannte mich viel zu gut. Selbst wenn ich nichts sagte, bemerkte er jede noch so kleine Änderung.

 

Und obwohl ich Roman mochte, ihn LIEBTE (nach all den Monaten konnte ich es mir endlich eingestehen), begann ich ihn zu meiden. Es war zu der Zeit, bei der The SHIELD begann langsam auseinander zu driften, da es im Skript so stand. Es half mir, das alles ernster rüber zu bringen, indem ich mich auch privat von Roman zurückzog, aber es zerstörte mich auch ein wenig.

Ich KONNTE einfach nicht bei Roman bleiben. Ich hatte sehr eindrucksvoll erfahren, dass ich bei ihm keine Chance hatte. Es war nach einem harten Duell, das Roman bestreiten musste. Ich wollte zu ihm und mich nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigen.

Doch kaum war ich in dem Raum, wurde ich von einen Roman begrüßt, der eine Frau gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte und ihren Mund _plünderte_. Ich war zu Salzsäure erstarrt und ein leichtes Ziehen, das ich vorerst beiseite schieben konnte, setzte in meiner Brust ein. Die beiden hatten mich anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, da der Kuss immer intensiver und _lustvoller_ wurde. Die Hände der Frau durchwühlten Romans seidige Haare, zogen seinen Kopf näher zu sich heran und mir wurde schlecht. Erst als Roman seine Hand unter ihr Oberteil gleiten ließ und kurz darauf ein _Stöhnen_ der Fremden ertönte, regte ich mich wieder. Besser gesagt: ich hatte meine Stimme wieder, die sich mit einem ironischen, bitteren „Lasst euch nicht stören“ hörbar machte.

 

Ich glaube, dass ich nicht weiter erklären muss, warum ich Roman gemieden hatte. Es hatte einfach zu sehr weh getan. Diese Fremde war seine Verlobte, die er am Ende diesen Jahres heiraten wollte. Soweit ich weiß hatte er auch schon seine Tochter, Joëlle Anoa'i, die er über alles liebte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er seiner Tochter mehr Liebe entgegenbrachte als seiner Verlobten... oder mir, einem einfachen Mann, der nichts zu bieten hatte.

Damals war ich erneut deprimiert gewesen, wobei deprimiert eindeutig zu harmlos ist. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich machen sollte. Mir wurde vor Augen geführt, dass meine Liebe keine Chance hatte, dass mein _Bruder_ mich nie mehr lieben konnte als einen Bruder, falls das nicht gespielt war.

Ich sehnte mich nach Roman, nach dessen schwarzen Haaren, die so seidig und weich aussahen, nach der tiefen Stimme, die mir jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut bescherte, nach den grauen Augen, die so viele Gefühle zeigen und gleichzeitig so ausdruckslos sein konnten. Ich vermisste alles an ihm – selbst seine Aura, die eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf mich hatte. Doch das alles konnte ich momentan nicht verkraften. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich mich dann nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, sobald ich ihn sah. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, indem ich ihn zu etwas zwang oder zu nahe trat – egal ob körperlich oder seelisch – und ich hätte ihn ganz bestimmt auf eine der zwei Arten verletzt.

 

Doch das war nicht alles. Eine Woche darauf, Mitte Mai, wurden wir zu den McMahons gerufen. Sie gaben uns das neue Skript, das für The SHIELD bestimmt war, und ich war erneut geschockt. Am Ende des Skripts stand etwas, das man nicht gerne lesen möchte – vor allem ich nicht.

 

„ _2\. Juni 2014: Auflösung von The SHIELD durch Seth Rollins“_

 

Niemand war begeistert gewesen, außer den McMahons. Doch es stand fest, wir mussten uns auflösen. Auch privat durften wir ab den Zeitpunkt nicht mehr gemeinsam gesehen werden. Alles musste geheim bleiben zwischen uns – und ich hasste es. Schon am Anfang dachte ich, dass so etwas passieren konnte, dass so etwas passieren _wird_ , aber jetzt und gleich nach der Sache mit Roman.... das war hart.

 

Lasst mich etwas weiter vorspringen. Den Rest bis zu dem Duell von Roman gegen Brock Lesner kennt ihr ja bereits. Es war nichts großartiges passiert, außer dass ich die Freundschaft zu dem Samoaner wichtiger fand als eine unerfüllte Liebe. So konnte ich ihm zumindest irgendwie nahe sein. Im Dezember hatte Roman dann schließlich seine Verlobte geheiratet (nein ihren Namen hatte ich mir nicht gemerkt), aber er sah nicht wirklich fröhlich aus. Ich habe bis heute nicht erfahren warum das so war. Vielleicht war es auch gut so.

 

Das nächste große Ereignis war im Januar. Ich war ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden, nach einem Match. Dort wurde mir Blut abgenommen und ich wurde behandelt, so wie es normal war. Ich sollte schon Mittwoch entlassen werden, aber dann passierte etwas unerwartetes. Der Chefarzt persönlich kam am Mittwoch zu mir und sein Blick gefiel mir gar nicht. Es war eine Mischung aus Trauer, Zweifel und Besorgnis. Seine Worte veränderten mein Leben für immer – bis zum Tod – und das ist noch nicht einmal übertrieben.

 

„ _Sie haben Krebs – Blutkrebs. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit ihn zu heilen.“_

 

Meine Welt war in Tausend, Millionen, Scherben zersprungen und ich tat mich auch nicht die Mühe sie aufzusammeln. Es passte zu meinem Leben, es war das perfekte Ende. Ich war das letzte der Gesellschaft, war es nicht wert geliebt zu werden und nun würde ich einfach so, ohne Möglichkeit auf Heilung, von der Erde verschwinden. Aus dem Leben vieler Menschen, die ich kannte, die mir Nahe standen und aus Romans Leben. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser so, vielleicht hätte ich es von Anfang an wissen sollen, aber ich war blind. Ich weigerte mich im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, entließ mich auf eigene Verantwortung und fuhr direkt zu Triple H und Stephanie McMahon.

Ich erzählte ihnen alles, bestand aber darauf bis zu meinem Tod weiter zu arbeiten.

 

Sie änderten das Manuskript so, dass Seth seinen World Heavyweight Championship behalten konnte. Ich begann Seth und Roman, meine Brüder, meine letzte _Stützen_ glücklich zu machen, solange ich noch lebte. Seth konnte seinen Gürtel behalten. Ich wusste sehr genau, dass er an dem Titel hing, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich zugab.

Und Roman.... Roman gab ich mehr Freizeit, nahm ihm so viel Arbeit ab, wie nur ging, damit er mehr Zeit für seine Familie hatte. Er hatte es nach all dem verdient und ich konnte ihn ja eh nicht glücklich machen. Natürlich merkte er meine Veränderung, aber ich blockte ihn jedes Mal ab, sobald er Fragen wollte.

Ich sagte ihm einfach, dass ich ihm was gutes tun will und er seine Zeit mit seiner kleinen Familie genießen soll. Er sollte eine Frau wie seine nicht einfach verlieren durch seine Arbeit, er sollte sie bei sich behalten. Er würde sie brauchen sobald ich nicht mehr da bin... falls es ihn überhaupt berühren würde.

 

Mir selbst ging es mit jeder Woche immer schlechter. Am 8 Juli ging es mir dann so schlecht, dass ich fast gegen Bo Dallas verloren hatte, gegen jemand, der _schwach_ war! Aber insgeheim war nur ich schwach. Zu den Ärzten ging ich nicht mehr, da ich nicht auf den Tag meines Todes warten wollte. Ich wollte die Monate, Tage, Stunden und Minuten nicht abzählen. Ich wollte leben – solange es noch ging und soweit es möglich war. Doch lange hatte es dann auch nicht mehr gedauert.

 

Es passierte im August. Ich war auf dem Weg zum Ring zusammengebrochen, zumindest wurde es mir so von einem aufgelösten Roman erzählt, der neben meinem Krankenbett saß. Hinter ihm konnte ich Triple H, Stephanie und Seth sehen. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es nun soweit war oder bald soweit sein sollte. Die Trauer in den Augen des Ehepaares sagten alles. Ein einfach „wie lange noch?“ gab mir Gewissheit.

Etwa 3 Stunden. Drei Stunden um meinen Brüdern alles zu erzählen. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen weniger. Ich fragte die zwei älteren, ob sie mich, Seth und Roman alleine lassen konnten und sie taten es – nicht ohne eine lange Verabschiedung und eine Umarmung von beiden. Roman und Seth schauten mich fragend an und beide spannten sich an. Ich selbst versuchte mich aufzusetzen, aber es endete nur in einem Hustanfall.

 

Es dauerte etwas bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Ich sah beide genau an und bat sie mich ausreden zu lassen – ich wollte nicht unterbrochen werden. Ich hätte sonst nicht die Stärke zu Ende zu reden. Sie nickten, Seth holte sich schnell einen Stuhl und ich begann zu erzählen. Von meiner Vergangenheit über das erste Treffen mit Roman und der Gründung von The SHIELD bis zu der Nachricht, dass ich Krebs hatte – ich erzählte ihnen alles. Ich selbst saß einfach nur da und ließ mein Leben erneut vor meinen Augen abspielen, danach sah ich auf die Uhr.

Eine Stunde, vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger. Wer weiß das schon? Seth war der Erste der beiden, der sich aus seiner Schockstarre lösen konnte und umarmte mich. Die Umarmung war fest, gab mir fast die Sicherheit, dass alles gut werden würde, und gleichzeitig war sie so locker. Als hätte er Angst mich zu brechen. Er sah mir in die Augen und ich konnte die Tränen sehen. Ohne es zu wollen musste ich grinsen.

  
_„Du bist der Champion, Sethie. Du hast kein Grund zu weinen.“_

 

Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird. Ich wurde langsam traurig, aber ich wollte es nicht zeigen. Ich blickte zu Roman, dem ebenfalls die Tränen gekommen waren und es ließ mich sprachlos werden. Selbst jetzt noch konnte er mich mit seiner Schönheit sprachlos machen – und doch wollte ich noch eins los werden, bevor es zu spät war. Zu verlieren hatte ich ja nichts mehr.

 

„ _Ich liebe dich Roman, habe es immer. Versprich mir eins und werde glücklich mit deiner Familie.“_

 

Ich sah wie er sich anspannte und ich lächelte traurig. Natürlich würde es ihm nicht gefallen, deswegen hatte ich bis jetzt gewartet. Seth war immer noch in meinen Armen, auch wenn er sich etwas aufgerichtet hatte. Ich zog ihn wieder zu mir, vergrub mein Gesicht in seine Schulter und begann zu weinen.

Ich konnte und wollte das alles nicht mehr zurück halten. Ich hasste mich dafür. Es sollte nie so enden. Ich wollte Roman noch mehr Zeit geben, wollte selbst noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Wollte sehen wie Seth eine passende Frau für ihn fand und sie heiratete. Wollte selbst noch einiges erreichen, aber es sollte wohl nicht so sein.

 

Ich merkte, dass ich müde wurde. Es war nur Müdigkeit, da war ich mir sicher. Den Tod hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt. Dass musste ein nur Müdigkeit sein. Ich hatte ja noch Zeit, wenn auch wenig.

 

„ _Pass auf Rome auf, Sethie. Hab dich lieb, werd glücklich.“_

 

Meine Beerdigung war nichts schönes gewesen. Alle Wrestler waren da, auch Seth und Roman. Ich konnte sie alle sehen und ich war glücklich, dass sie alle gekommen waren. Anscheinend gab es doch Personen, denen ich was bedeutet habe. Es war feige von mir gewesen einfach so aus ihrem Leben zu schleichen, aber eine andere Wahl hatte ich nicht. Es war eigentlich noch nicht mal geplant gewesen, dass Seth oder gar Roman es erfährt.  
Meine Beerdigung war wirklich nichts schönes gewesen. Alle hatten sie geweint, dabei wollte ich das nicht. Roman stand steif da, bewegte sich nicht, keinen Millimeter und sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Ich selbst stand als _Geist_ , wenn man das so sagen kann, neben dem Grabstein, beobachtete sie alle. Mein Einzugslied wurde gespielt während der Zeremonie und ich dankte ihnen dafür. Wrestling war mein Leben gewesen, neben Roman, und ich vermisste es jetzt schon. Es gab da, wo ich hingehen musste, bestimmt keine Wrestler.

 

Nach der Beerdigung gingen alle. Alle außer Roman. Er blieb, starrte noch lange auf den Grabstein. Ich bereute nichts im Leben. Außer, dass ich dem Samoaner letztendlich doch noch meine Gefühle gestanden habe und dass ich ihn nie geküsst habe. Die Küsse auf die Stirn zählten nicht... zumindest in meinen Augen nicht.

Roman bewegte sich erst nach eine viertel Stunde. Er ging auf mein frisches Grab zu, zog etwas aus seiner Jackentasche. Gleichzeitig begann er zu reden und ich dachte, dass er mich sehen konnte. Aber sein Blick blieb auf meinem Grabstein geheftet. Er konnte mich nicht sehen, es war unmöglich. Er sagte so vieles und irgendwann stand er weinend vor meinem Grab, die Schachtel fest in seiner Hand. Er öffnete sie, aber den Inhalt konnte ich nicht sehen.

 

„ _Weißt du... er war eigentlich für dich gedacht. Ich wollte ihn dir geben, schon so oft, aber ich habe mich nie getraut. Es ist das letzte, dass ich dir jetzt noch geben kann. Sie es als meinen Abschied an – ich werde nicht mehr hierher kommen, Dean.“_

 

Er holte etwas aus der Schachtel und legte ihn auf den Boden. Erst jetzt konnte ich es erkennen, es war ein _Ring_. Roman hatte einen _RING_ auf meinen Grab gelegt. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Ich wollte ihn küssen, wollte ihn umarmen und sagen, dass ich für immer bei ihm bleiben würde. Aber es war unmöglich. Es gab keinen Weg zurück und auch keinen Weg mich bemerkbar zu machen. Ich konnte ihn nur unbemerkt, ohne Hoffnung auf ein Dankeschön, beschützen. Aber solange er lebte und alles in seinem Leben erreichen wird, ist es das wert.

 

Seitdem ist viel Zeit vergangen. Ich saß oben auf den Wolken und beobachtete Roman und sein Leben. Seine Tochter wurde ein hübsches Mädchen und seine Frau und er blieben zusammen – trotz all den Probleme, die sie hatten. Vielleicht war es auch nur wegen Joëlle, wer weiß das schon? Ich hatte es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn zu beschützen. Vor allem, was das Leben bereit hielt. Ich rettete ihn vor einem tödlichen Unfall, half ihm heimlich World Heavyweight Champion zu werden (ich habe mich auf den Gegner gesetzt) und kurierte seine Krankheiten. Mittlerweile hatte er auch einen Sohn bekommen, Jonathan Anoa'i, und ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte.

Durch meine Erzählung kurz vor meinem Tod wusste er, dass ich früher so hieß. Meine Mutter gab mir diesen Namen, aber ich hatte ihn abgelegt, nachdem ich es zum Wrestler geschafft hatte. Er kam sehr nach seinem Vater und hatte kaum etwas von seiner Mutter, aber etwas war an dem Kleinen erstaunlich. Er hatte _meine_ Grübchen, die nur beim Lachen sichtbar waren. Ich wusste wirklich nicht wie das möglich war, aber ich wollte es auch nicht hinterfragen. Auch ihn und Joëlle beschützte ich so gut es ging.

Doch vor einem konnte ich Roman nicht schützen: vor ihm selbst. Er war nicht mehr der selbe. Er lachte nicht mehr und er wahr viel ruhiger geworden, aber seine Familie liebte er immer noch und wird es immer tun.

 

Manchmal schaute Seth mit seiner Ehefrau bei meinem Grab vorbei und er erzählte ihr immer Geschichten über mich – und alle waren sie wahr. Er erfand nichts und schmückte die wirklichen Geschichten nicht aus. Er behielt mich so in Erinnerung wie ich wirklich war. Mit all meinen Macken und ich war ihm dankbar dafür.

Erst zu dem Zeitpunkt fiel mir auf, dass auf meinen Grab 7. August drauf stand und es erinnerte mich an das eine Mädchen, das ich mal getroffen hatte. Sie hatte all ihr Erspartes für ein Ticket ausgegeben, um mich und ein paar andere zu treffen. Ihr englisch war nicht besonders toll, aber ihr Wunsch umso mehr. Trotz ihrer Vergangenheit wollte sie Autorin werden und ich hoffte, dass sie es geschafft hatte.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Über mein ganzes Leben nachzudenken und alles erneut zu durchleben ist nichts schönes. Auch nach all den Jahren nicht und doch bin ich stolz darauf. Es gibt nur wenige, die es soweit geschafft haben, auch wenn mein Leben eindeutig zu früh beendet wurde. Doch ich kann damit mittlerweile „leben“.

Ich selbst schaue schon seit etwa einer Woche zu wie Roman langsam stirbt. Er ist alt geworden, sehr alt. Doch auch seine Zeit geht langsam zu Ende. Um genau zu sein ist gerade seine Beerdigung und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann. Doch er wird bestimmt bald bei mir sein. Er hat ein gutes Herz, eine gute Seele. Er _muss_ hier her kommen. Alles andere wäre nicht fair.

 

„Dean?“ Ich muss lächeln. Ich wusste doch, dass er zu mir kommen wird. Ich drehe mich um und da steht er. Er ist wieder jung, so wie ich ihn in dem Alter von 30 Jahren verlassen habe. „Roman!“ Ich renne auf ihn zu – ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich habe ihn all die Zeit so sehr vermisst, obwohl ich alle Hände voll hatte. Seine Familie war eine reinste Katastrophe, aber sie war auch liebenswert.  
Als ich bei ihm angekommen bin, schlinge ich meine Arme um ihn und umarme ihn ganz fest. „Ich habe dich so vermisst, all die Jahre über!“ Ich beginne erneut zu weinen und ich will auch nichts dagegen tun. Er kann ruhig wissen, dass mein Herz immer noch ihm gehört und für immer gehören wird. „Ich dich auch, Kleiner“, antwortet der Schwarzhaarige und ich schaue zu ihm auf, ist er immer noch größer als ich. „Kleiner?“ Er nickt nur grinsend.

 

„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Ich liebe dich auch – habe dich auch immer geliebt.“

 

Und schon sind seine Lippen auf meinen und ich kann nicht anders als noch mehr weinen. Ich bin so glücklich gerade. Seine Lippen sind weich, so wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt hatte und sie passten perfekt zu meinen. „Was ist mit deiner Frau?“ Ich muss einfach fragen, „und mit Joëlle und Jonathan?“ Ein komischer Blick wird mir geschenkt und in dem Moment fällt mir auch wieder ein, dass ich Jonathan gar nicht kennen dürfte. „Ich wusste, dass du immer da warst. Ich habe dich gespürt“, meint Roman grinsend, „und meine Kinder verstehen es. Meine Frau... nun es war nie wirklich Liebe. Mehr der Zwang meiner Familie und der Gesellschaft.“  
Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter und weine all meine Sorge, mein Glück und meine Erleichterung aus und gleichzeitig atme ich seinen Geruch ganz tief ein. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er hier ist – endlich. Nach mehr als 50 Jahren und er gesteht mir einfach so seine Liebe. Als wäre es schon seit Jahren so.

 

Ihr kennt ja jetzt meine Geschichte und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen hat, irgendwie zumindest. Und wenn es nur wegen der Schnulze ist, dann ist es halt so. Ich liebe es so wie es ist. Nur Schade, dass hier keine Bäume sind, sonst würde ich für euch noch ein „R + D“ mit Herzchen in die Rinde ritzen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Ich hoffe, dass euch meine erste Ambreigns Fanfiktion gefallen hat und ich würde mich riesig über eure Meinungen oder eure Kritik (oder beides xD) freuen ^^  
> ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir bei Deans Vergangenheit nach wie vor nicht wirklich sicher bin, was wahr ist und was erfunden ^^"


End file.
